Dandelion Pride
Dandelion Pride is a 2015 introduced and all around character. Dandy is the daughter of the lion from the story, The Lion and The Mouse. She is a neutral, for she doesn't want to get into that royal-rebel drama. She was a community OC, but is now adopted into Grimm Master's home of OC's. Character Appearance Dandelion has dark skin,brownish-black hair that circles around her head,golden brown eyes,and a tall and intimidating stature. Dandelion also has a sense of a proud and regal aura following her around,but she rarely uses this or her stature to her advantage. Dandelion also has tan lion ears and a tail. Personality Dandelion is the reliable,independent,and inquisitive daughter of the Lion from the Lion and the Mouse. Even though she knows that the successor of the Mouse is very kind(but timid),she thinks that she can handle any situation by herself. Dandelion also is a girl(or anthro) who loves giving advice. However,the way she gives advice is very unique. You see,when someone comes to Dandelion for advice and is finished telling their problems to her,Dandelion tells a story with a moral and lets the person who has a problem(s) figure out the moral himself/herself. Then,if she wants to,Dandelion tells the person who has a problem her thoughts on the situation. Dandelion also likes helping others. If someone needs help with homework or just trying to get something,just ask and she'll help you right away. Lastly,Dandelion is pretty good at arguments and is pretty brave. Whenever someone she knows is in trouble and doesn't deserve it,she stands up for the victim and confronts the bully,taking advantage of the slightest mistake(for the bully) and wording her thoughts and opinions quite nicely. She would even protect her friends from an evil monster. However,there's a catch:Dandelion needs to know if the thing(or person) that she's up against deserves a proper talk-down. Otherwise,she's not going to argue against someone she doesn't even know about. Dandelion's kind of like a knight that way,though this trait even extends to dragons,and all knights think that all dragons are evil,so,yeah. Story Basically,it's about a lion who lets a mouse go when it begs for its life to be spared,and then the mouse returns the favor when the lion is in trouble and rescues him. How does Dandelion fit into this? Well,after the mouse rescues the lion,the two go their separate ways. No one knows what happened to the mouse,but the lion met a lioness,fell in love with her(To be fair,the lioness DID fall in love with the lion as well.),and soon had many kittens. One of them was Dandelion. Meanwhile,the Blue Fairy had been flying around the forest(because she was bored),just happened to see the lion and his new family,and decided to give one of the newborn cubs a human(or anthro)form when they were ten in human years,which the Blue Fairy ended up giving to Dandelion. Relationships Family Dandelion and her family are pretty close,with Dandelion being the 'mother figure' of the family. She usually helps her mom with taking care of her little brothers and sisters and talking to them about their problems. Dandelion even got her talent of story-telling from her father,who share a good(if distant) relationship with one another. Friends She is friends with a few people. Dandy is known to be a very good and loyal friend. Pet She has a little pet lizard named Crawley. Romance None right now. Alliance Even though Dandy isn't declaring if she's a Royal or Rebel because she doesn't want to get caught up in the drama,she technically is a Rebel because Dandelion thinks that she can handle any situation by herself. Outfits Normal Dandelion wears a turquoise floral tunic with a brown boa (the feathery kind),a green skirt,brown leggings,and silver(color,not mineral) boots. Dandelion's outfit isn't too flashy,but the colors do go along nicely with each other. Legacy Day Dandelion wears a lush dark green dress with gold stripes,symbolizing her homeland and the way that lions are considered 'royalty(because lions are considered to be 'kings of the jungle')'. Dandelion also wears a bight red pair of shoes,which goes nicely with the dress. Getting Fairest Dandelion wears a tan t-shirt with sea green leggings and light blue shoes. Quotes Category:The Mouse and The Lion Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Neutrals Category:Animal parent Category:Females Category:GrimmsDePytheLover Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Grimms' Adopted Army